Individuals may interact with various computing resources, such as desktop applications or web applications available from service providers, to create content (e.g., documents, images, charts, graphs, etc.) and collaborate with other people. In some instances, individuals may interact with web content and make selection of the content to copy/paste, save, share or otherwise use select portions of content. Existing techniques supported by browsers and other applications for selection of web content are crude and often result in unintended and incorrect selections. For instance, it can be difficult to use click and drag techniques to select items precisely within a web page having content structure with different frames, types of content (e.g., text, images, links), alignment of items and so forth.